The nutritional status of the elderly has been studied extensively but little is known about how oral health status relates to problematic eating behaviors among nursing home residents. Because of a dearth of information, dentistry is often excluded from inter-disciplinary strategies for treating dysphagia. If oral health problems are identified as contributing to malnutrition, weight loss, or the eventual placement of a feeding tube, then appropriate oral health interventions may improve the quality of life for nursing home residents. Literature reviews have been conducted to identify research questions and hypotheses. Collaborations have been established with extramural scientists as preparation for investigations in this area. An initial project in collaboration with an extramural scientist is beginning which will examine the role of oral health status in the development of problematic eating disorders among nursing home residents. Existing oral health data will be linked to relevant clinical, social, cultural, and environmental data which are part of a parent study being conducted at the University of California, San Francisco. Interpretation of the results of this study should augment the rationale for improved recognition and treatment of presenting dental needs within this underserved population.